martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mo Eversnow
Mu Qianxue '''or Mo Eversnow''' is a major female character in the novel. Appearance She was dressed in pure white, and her clothes flowed down the contours of her body like streams of water. Her curved eyebrows, her snow-white skin, her slender and curvy figure, her proud and tall form… she actually wasn’t much shorter than Lin Ming was. Her body fused into the very space around her, and her enchanting eyes seemed to contain the light of galaxies within them. From her head to her toes, every inch of her being exuded an inviolable and sacred flavor, a goddess descended from the highest heavens, an enthralling messiah. Just by standing still, the space around her seemed to be purified. This was Mo Eversnow’s original appearance. She had an immaculate and sacrosanct air about her that no ordinary beauty could ever hope to attain, as if she were the manifestation of etherealness itself. At their first chance meeting, Lin Ming stared at her in a stunned daze, nearly unable to stop his jaw from dropping. The Mo Eversnow that existed in reality was far more dazzling and appealing than anything he remembering seeing in his dreams. He stood there, speechless for some time. Thus, it could be seen how beautiful she was. Personality Mo Eversnow was a decisive woman and every step she took she did with absolute resolution. She was an extremely cold and detached person, as if nothing much mattered to her at all. But in the end, anything related to his relatives and friends could stir her emotions. Although Mo Eversnow was a kind-hearted and loving individual. But in actuality this was only towards her friends and family. In truth she was a ruthless and decisive person that would kill anyone who gets in her way. Plot Mo Eversnow had been degenerated into a soul form. Her physical body, her divine form that was the envy of countless geniuses, was now lost. Blood essence and blood energy were useful in helping her recover. Whenever the Magic Cube absorbed the blood essence of masters, that was all because of the Saintess. In other words, the Magic Cube itself did not need blood essence. She had used this method to tell and encourage Lin Ming to go and seek the blood essence of powerhouses. Of course, when he was in the lower realms, even the blood essence of Yang Yun only had a tiny, imperceptible use to her. But during the adventures in the God Beast Mystic Realm, they had obtained a supreme dragon bone with incredibly dense blood essence. After she had absorbed 80% of the remaining supreme dragon bone marrow blood, Mo Eversnow had finally regained consciousness. This was after 50,000 years of recuperating, 50,000 years of uncertainty, and 50,000 years of deep seated rage. Although this numeral seemed distant and strange, one only had to look at how often a mortal dynasty changed to see how significant it was. A mortal dynasty changed every 500 years. 50,000 years was 100 dynasties. That was enough for a mortal civilization to rise and fall! The passing of time, the tides of the years, things remain the same and yet people have already changed, everything seemed as if it happened a lifetime ago. After regaining consciousness she had immediately possessed the body of Yan Littlemoon to save them from their predicament at the time. Mo Eversnow was responsible for the death of the Asura King and Dragon One. But she was still a soul lacking a body, thus her combat ability was limited. In the past, when Mo Eversnow was at her highest point she had only been a half-step World King. Moreover, a great portion of her strength originated from her dual body and energy cultivation. Now that she had no body and she was unable to channel true essence, she was only able to rely on her will and use of Laws to attack. With all of her losses, it was already extraordinary that she could compare with a Divine Lord powerhouse. After a turn of events, Tian Mingzi chased her and Lin Ming into the Sky Spill Planet and had been chased until they had reached the Eternal Demon Abyss. Their, Lin Ming and her had chosen to possess the slumbering body of Heavenly Empress Xuanqing. Afterwards they had successfully repelled the fleshy incarnation of Tian Mingzi. With Lin Ming's help she possessed the preserved body of the dead Xuanqing and has continually used her body, thus complementing the talent of a peak God Clan expert and the already extreme talent that is Mo Eversnow. Combined, the height that she could reach had been expanded. Due to her using the body of Xuanqing, her cultivation methods now incline to that of the ancient era's cultivation techniques. Afterwards, Mo Eversnow and Fishy had been with Mu Qianyu and the others in Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. After the news of Lin Ming's death after the War Against the Saints' had broken out, she traveled to distant ruins, there she found an inheritance of a True God level God Clan ancestor and went into formation in a matrix of 5:1 training for 20,000 years. Leaving the formation went to the abyss to gain experience by arriving at the discovered descendants of the God Clan being treated with slaves and targets of hunting games. She founded a Holy Land and a Revolutionary Army to break free from the Abyss Devils cruel rule. Synopsis When forced into a desperate situation by 10,000 powerhouse enemies of the Realm of the Gods, she was forced to unleash to power of the Divine Crystal Magic Cube to kill all of them and trap their souls within the cube. Her own body was turned to dust and her own soul was also trapped inside as well. Before her untimely defeat, she was a half-step Holy Lord and a dual cultivator of body and energy! She had completed the Eight Inner Hidden Gates extremely early on. Then, used 1000 years to accumulate the resources and strength needed to impact the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace. It should be said that Mo Evesnow had already taken a step into the threshold of the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace. As long as she had another 100 years she would have been successful. But alas, she fell short! Afterwards, she had been defeated by Tian Mingzi. Of the Divine Realm geniuses, even if one was an extreme talent of their generation, there was an extremely small number that would fumble their way through dual body and energy cultivation. This was because after the rules of the heavens and earth changed, it was simply far too difficult to follow this path. For many people, the gains just weren’t equal to the losses. Even if one were the chosen amongst all chosen prides of heaven, they still weren’t an exception! Even Mo Eversnow with her transcendent talent took a very long time of accumulation before she could have the chance to tackle that boundary. Initially she was hiding and recuperating inside the Magic Cube before being freed by Lin Ming. But that was only her divine soul, in the end she was still in her soul form and lacked her already destroyed body. At most she can contend with the weakest of Divine Lord realm martial artists. In the Magic Cube, Mo Eversnow was nothing more than a soul form. It was extremely difficult and troublesome for her to fight an enemy in this state. In order to truly display some level of combat strength, she would have to possess someone’s body. However, possessing someone’s body, even if it were for a temporary and short time, was a considerable burden on her soul. That sort of action would consume a great deal of her soul force. If she wanted to restore herself, she would need extremely precious blood essence. Techniques Soul Shifting Art * An arcane skill used to seize the bodies of others. It could help a soul that had lost its mortal shell to seize a new body. This technique was to support the seizing of a body. It could reduce the negative side effects of seizing a body to a minimum.This was an arcane skill developed by an ancient Empyrean. Although it didn’t have any striking power, it didn’t have any supportive effect on cultivation, and it definitely wasn’t on the level of a transcendent divine might, the rank was still extremely high. In particular, to a soul that had lost its mortal body, this was a priceless treasure. Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves * It allows a martial artist’s strength to multiply when they fought, and could be used with fists, swords, sabers, and spears. Also In using the Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves, one’s strength could actually be superimposed, layered over and over on top of each other, constantly gathering until the last moment in a massive eruption. Special Arcane Skill * Makes one able to hide all the energy fluctuations from their martial skills. Relationships Tian Mingzi Having her sect exterminated, having her mortal body destroyed, having her soul sent into a deep slumber for 50,000 years, having all of her remaining family members separated, having her countless followers killed off, this hatred, this animus, this grudge was absolutely irreconcilable; the two of them would never be able to live under the same heaven! He had been nothing but a rabid wolf. He was once the chief disciple of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands, but he in turn wiped out the Verdant Feather Holy Lands! Such a person truly deserved to die! Mo Eversnow wished to tear Tian Mingzi to pieces with her own hands, char his bones to ashes, and torture his soul for eternity! Lin Ming They were two individuals that had been aware of the other’s existence for many years, and were linked together through the Magic Cube. Their fates could be said to be inexorably linked together. Without Lin Ming, it was unknown just when Mo Eversnow would have ever recovered her consciousness. If someone weak tried to help her, it would be impossible for them to find enough blood essence to bring her back. But if it were someone strong, they might try to delve into the secrets of the Magic Cube themselves and take it for their own. They could even lock down the defenseless Mo Eversnow and use her to refine a magic weapon or pill. After all, she was an unrivalled genius who had once been a half-step World King, and her divine soul was extremely valuable. Moreover, there were many special characteristics about her soul. Only someone like Lin Ming, whom she had raised for all this time, had the possibility of helping her. Thus, Mo Eversnow and Lin Ming’s accidental encounter could be called Lin Ming’s luck and also Mo Eversnow’s luck. Yan Littlefish She was an elder sister figure to fishy since the beginning of their chance meeting in True Martial Great World. Quotes * (Mo Eversnow seemed to see the fear and dread in Lin Ming’s heart. She said in a soft and calming voice) “You do not need to be nervous. Although I have been slumbering in the Magic Cube for 50,000 years, my consciousness has still had a spark of wakefulness. I have already been aware since you first touched the Magic Cube. My divine soul has been grievously wounded, and I need the power of blood essence to restore myself. I can only hope that a powerhouse will help me seek blood essence to help restore the strength of my divine soul. Of course, if it is a powerhouse that I raised myself, then that would be the best. Only then would I be able to trust them. I have been satisfied in your actions and character so far. You move courageously and you can also kill decisively. You do not make mistakes, nor are you soft when you shouldn’t be. At the same time, you aren’t heartless either. You know to repay graciousness, and you have your own bottom line. And most importantly, your will is firm and you seek the peak of martial arts with your entire heart and soul. You’re quite good! “Originally I didn’t have much hope in your talent. But, I never thought you would give me such a wonderful surprise in this aspect. For you to reach this step as a martial artist from the lower realms, that is simply a miracle.”Chapter 1063 – Another Dual Cultivator * (Her great plans) “I will rebuild my flesh and blood body and completely restore myself. In addition, for all of those that dared to move against my Verdant Feather Holy Lands, I will kill every single one of them! And that Tian Mingzi! I will destroy his soul and scatter it to the wind!”Chapter 1063 – Another Dual Cultivator * (Her past standing) “In the past I was only a half-step World King. All considered, I was only a Holy Lord. I was stranded in that realm for a long time and not able to break through for a reason, and that was because… “Because… I dual cultivated body and energy.”Chapter 1063 – Another Dual Cultivator * (As Mo Eversnow spoke to here, she suddenly fell into a deep recollection) “You do not need to thank me. I cannot give you too many resources and yet I will have you face Tian Mingzi. That in itself is a tremendous challenge. Tian Mingzi is a true extreme genius. This road is filled with thorns, and you naturally cannot show a single bit of mercy against any opponent that you run into. If you waver in your determination, then that will truly lead to chaos! in the past, when my grandfather found out about Tian Mingzi’s ambitions, he didn’t have any evidence that he was planning to harm the Verdant Feather Holy Lands and he also had the sentiment towards him of a master to his disciple. That is the reason that he finally ended up suffering a disastrous fate! A martial artist that cultivates the martial path must slaughter countless people on their road. On this road, there are those that have decided to step on the road to hell and there are even those who are innocent. Right or wrong, who can truly say they understand everything clearly?”Chapter 1105 – Aren’t You The Best Evidence? * (Mu Qianxue to Lin Ming) "In the Heavenly Dao Laws, the driving force for creating all life is energy. Even our universe was bred within an infinitely hot blazing mass of energy. From this energy came plants, mountains, rivers, seas, and following that came spiritual matter from which all life was formed. Now, the world bred within this violet sun crystal mountain has similarly wonderful principles driving it just as our universe does."Chapter 1147 – Divine Seal Art * (Mu Qianxue to Lin Ming) “In the legends, those supreme elders that reached the peak of the road of martial arts could open up their own boundless true world. Still, I never imagined that we would find a world bred within a violet sun crystal while looking for the violet sun stone embryo.”Chapter 1147 – Divine Seal Art * (Mo Eversnow coldly said, her voice filled with a heated killing intent) "Tian Mingzi! Today I will exterminate your avatar and in the future, when I enter the Divine Realm, I will crush your true body’s bones to ash and refine your soul!"Chapter 1369 – Exterminate Your Avatar Trivia * Possesed Littlemoon's body to defend Lin Ming from the Asura King in Ch 1060 - 1062 __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Verdant Feather Holy Lands Category:Divine Realm Category:God Clan Category:Characters Category:33 Heavens Category:Premival Ruins Realm Category:Magic Cube Category:Allies